Accurate detection of an intersection between a subterranean structure and a wellbore that is configured to intersect the subterranean structure may improve, or enhance, well drilling capabilities. These enhanced well drilling capabilities may decrease well drilling costs, decrease costs associated with the formation and/or development of the subterranean structure, and/or provide for the development of improved well drilling technologies.
As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, hydraulic fracturing may be utilized to form a relatively large, relatively planar subterranean structure, such as a hydraulic fracture, within a subterranean formation. This hydraulic fracture, or fracture, may include planar dimensions that are on the order of tens to hundreds of meters; however, a thickness of the fracture may only be a few millimeters.
Subsequent to formation of the fracture, it may be desirable to provide a supplemental material thereto. This may include focused delivery of the supplemental material to a target, or desired, region of the fracture to provide for accurate placement of the supplemental material and/or to decrease a potential for waste of the supplemental material. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide the supplemental material to a portion, or region, of the fracture that is spaced apart from a stimulation well that was utilized to create the fracture by drilling another wellbore that intersects the subterranean structure. However, the reduced thickness of the fracture in such spaced-apart portions, or regions, increases the difficulty of accurately detecting intersection of the additional wellbore with the fracture. Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods for accurate detection of the intersection between such a wellbore with the subterranean fracture and/or subterranean structure.